Operation: CAPTURE
by captainwii
Summary: Remake to OP:JUDGED, Sector V and their new friend Nick have escaped the KET, only for an unexpected revelation to wreak havoc upon Moonbase, now Sectors V, R.I, and Global Command must work together to stop the evil double agent from capturing Nick, before it's too late.


Operation:CAPTURE

Child's

Apprehension

Provides

Timely

Unexpected

Rebel's

Exposure

Chapter 1

Just hours after their escape, Sector V and Nick Antonio, also known as Numbuh 27, are in the c.o.o.l.b.u.s they hijacked.

It was a short while after what they went through, and yet, in a way, these 6 kids could hardly believe it.

They made a mental recap of what they went through; Nick tricked an anti-decommissioning rebel group called the Kids Eternally There, or KET, to capture Sector V so he could enlist their help to rescue his dad, Mr. Tony Antonio, who happened to be the rebel leader to the KET, and was infiltrating the Delightful mansion to steal a Recommissioing Device when he was somehow exposed and attacked by Father. Knowing the only obvious thing Father would do with the Device aside from bringing back Grandfather (which, knowing how that turned out, Father likely has already scrapped the idea), Sector V agreed and went with Nick to rescue his dad. Sector V ended up rescuing both Tony as well as Nick, who was nearly killed by the DCFDTL during the fight. After Sector V's rescue mission and Mr. Antonio's recovery of the Recommisioing Device, however, Mr. Antonio's second in command, Poldi Adalbert argued against letting Sector V go as their knowledge of KET would make it possible for the Decomissioing Squad to find their headquarters called 'T.H.E.R.E' and possibly be able to wipe them out before the KET could finish reverse-engineering the Recommissioing Device. but Poldi in truth was mainly just saying that because he hoped to find leverage against Mr. Antonio to convince other KET to support Poldi's coup to take Mr. Antonio's place as rebel leader, which was what forced Mr. Antonio to agree to imprison Sector V. But he, along with his wife Mrs. Edmonda Antonio and his son Nick, managed to secretly help Sector V escape from T.h.e.r.e. During the escape, Numbuh 1, or Nigel, convinced Nick to go with them, figuring that he deserved to return to his life in the KET.

Nick stretched his arms in relief, "It already feels good to finally be out of that underground hideaway."

Hoagie grinned while piloting the C.o.o.l.b.u.s, "You can say that again!"

"Ah hope we'll never have ta deal with somthin' like that again," Wally said with a slight grumble, but suddenly perked up when he added, "though Ah would've loved ta see the look on Poldi's face when he saw how he was taken down a notch."

Nick then turned to Nigel, "So, Numbuh 1, what was it you wanted to tell be before Poldi interrupted us a few minutes ago?"

Nigel scratched the back in slight reluctance and said, "Well, this might seem abit strange to you, but your dad actually wanted us to bring you with us."

Nick appeared surprised, "Really? that.." he softened his expression is slight realization, "...Actually makes sense."

Nigel was understandably confused, "Makes sense? how?"

Nick answered, "I know my dad, even before I learned about his rebellion, he rarely acts rashly, he usually always looks or act like he's thinking about something, like he constantly has a plan in mind. if he figured trapping me in T.h.e.r.e was a rash mistake, I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to add me to this escape plan from the get-go."

A buzzing sound occurs on the control panel Abigail was operating, "hey, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5's got a transmission comin' from Moonbase."

"Patch it through," Nigel commanded.

Numbuh 86, or Fanny, came into view of the small tv screen on the c.o.o.l.b.u.s's ceiling.

"Sector V!" Fanny shouted in a frustrated tone, "Where the heck have ya all been!-? ya all suddenly dropped out of contact hours ago!"

Fanny saw Nick in the C.o.o.l.b.u.s with them and appeared genuinely shocked, "Numbuh 27? of Sector R.I? where were you? you've been reported missing for who knows how long!"

Numbuh 27 found himself nerviously stammering and shaking, he knew that Fanny knew about his dad and the KET and how she hates them both, but he didn't know how to really explain his involvement.

But Nigel decided to simply come out and say it, "Numbuh 86, we know about the KET."

"WHHAAAAAT?-!" Fanny shouted in a way that almost sounded deafening, sounding both shocked and furious, but surprisingly calmed down and adopted a somewhat less hostile composure, "How did ya- wait, never mind, don't answer that yet, we can't speak of this here, we don't know who might be listening in, you 6 report to Moonbase Asa-now! Ah'll make sure you already have clearance to dock, you'll be explaining everything to me and Numbuh 362 in person as soon as you arrive, and..." Fanny paused for a moment, as if thinking something, "Ah'll have the rest of Numbuh 27's team brought over as well."

Nick calmed down and brightened up when he heard Numbuh 86 bring up his team, "Really? well, um, I don't know what else to say, but um, thanks!"

'Yeah, yeah, don't get any ideas about me on that," Fanny said, "And don't make any detours on the way over, just head straight for Moonbase, and if ya don't all want to be decommissioned, you'll tell us the whole truth, Numbuh 86 out."

The communications screen went blank.

"Well, this is an interesting situation," Nigel said awkwardly.

"but what are we gonna do?" Nick asked, "I don't want to lie, but if we let Global Command know about what we did, there's almost no telling how they'd react."

"We don't really have much choice in that matter," Nigel said, "This IS a secret Global Command has been keeping for a while and we just encountered it, we might only complicate things further if we lie about what happened. Though given the circumstances, it's possible we won't really be in much trouble if Global Command understands the entire situation."

"Well, we'll only know for sure once we arrive," Hoagie pointed out.

Sector V and Nick start making their way to Moonbase.

(Author's note: In case you're wondering why I changed the title, I decided to go with a different approach to the story in a way that I think makes more sense than OP:JUDGED did. but I hope you all like it regardless. Keep in touch!)


End file.
